


Why does it have to be him?

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: TsukiHina week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Body Swap, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Swap, M/M, Soulmate - Body Swap, TsukiHina Week 2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Once you and your soulmate have both turned 16, you will swap bodies with one another for one day and one day only. However, Kei and Shoyo aren't exactly happy with who they got stuck with.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiHina week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918375
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121
Collections: TsukiHina week 2020!





	Why does it have to be him?

Hinata’s eyes fluttered open. He looked around; was this even his room? It certainly didn’t look like his room. The walls were a pale green, very different to the peach colour that his own walls were, and the bed was in the far corner of the room. He rolled over so he was no longer facing the wall and scanned the room quickly, trying his best to take it all in. There were pictures and posters scattered around the walls and a desk in one of the other corners, next to the door. Above the desk was a shelf, housing multiple dinosaur figurines and yet more photos. Next to the shelf hung a Karasuno team jersey. “…so this is someone from the team’s room?...” That’s when he actually realised what had happened. It had finally happened, he’d swapped bodies with his soul mate! He’d already concluded that he was the older one of the pair because they didn’t swap on his birthday but he hadn’t actually figured out who they were yet. He looked at the jersey again and his eyes widened. “…number 11?...Tsukishima?!”

That’s when he descended into panic mode. His soul mate couldn’t be Tsukishima, right? Sure he was tall and skinny and he had really long arms that would be great for cuddling. Oh my god, he would love to spoon with someone who had arms and legs like that… but not Tsukishima! Tsukishima is the opposite of what a soul mate should be. I mean, for Christ’s sake, they hated each other! He was hot thought… Come on, have you seen his eyes? Those eyes could distract him from a murder happening in front of him. Don’t even get him started on that hair. As a bisexual icon, Hinata’s preferences for men were similar to every straight girl he’d ever met. He liked guys who were tall with fluffy hair and a dominating personality. Not dominating in a sexual way, just in a way that they could keep him dumbass in line. Tsukishima was all of those things but, somehow, he could never picture spending his life with him. He should be over the moon right now. His soul mate was someone who fitted directly into his standards but he was still disappointed but can you blame him? His soul mate is a certified asshole!

He sighed and rolled out of the bed, crashing to the ground and groaning. “Oof-” He ran his fingers through his hair, smiling as he pushed through the blonde curls, and got up, making his way over to the mirror. He looked himself up and down and his grin got wider. “Oh my god, I’m tall!” He giggled to himself, looking around the room again and then looking at the ground. “It’s all so far down! Is this how tall people feel? This is amazing!” Suddenly he didn’t feel quite as upset about having Tsukishima as a soul mate. Maybe if he was lucky he could sit on his shoulders and be tall! “Oh this is going to be so much fun!”

Tsukishima woke up and groaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “It’s too early…” He looked up at the ceiling, watching the fan swirl around… wait a second; he didn’t have a fan in his room. Today was his birthday, right? Maybe today was the day that… it happened. Oh my god, that meant that his soul mate was older than him. Ew, that’s disgraceful on his end. Seeing as he was six foot two, he was probably taller than whoever his soul mate was so being younger than them just didn’t sit right with him.

He finally took the time to look around the room. It looked normal, like any teenager’s room. The walls were a pale green and it was covered in posters, mostly volleyball ones but there were some anime ones as well. So his soul mate was a volleyball playing weeb, that’s always good to know. He wasn’t even being sarcastic with that statement. He wanted to know his soul mate’s interests. Hanging on the back of the door was a Karasuno jacket. “…huh…” So his soul mate was on the Karasuno volleyball team. That’s also good to know because it meant that they already knew each other. Mind you, if it was anyone other than Yamaguchi he was going to lose his mind and, unless Yamaguchi had completely redone his room in the past two weeks, this wasn’t his room at all.

He swung his, surprisingly short, legs around and heaved himself out of bed. He trudged his way over at the mirror and, I kid you not, nearly screamed when he saw his reflection. “…Hinata?!” His eyes were blown wide open and he felt his throat closing up slightly. His soul mate was seriously Shoyo Hinata? Oh my god, he couldn’t have worse luck if he tried! “Shit…” He was dreaming, right? He pinched himself in the arm. “Ow!” He hissed slightly; he definitely wasn’t dreaming.

Well, surely there were some positives to this, right? He looked himself up and down in the mirror again. The more he looked at Hinata’s face and body, the more he felt the blush grow on his cheeks. Wait, why was he blushing? You blush when you find something cute or when you’re embarrassed. The only thing he was embarrassed about right now was this absolutely insulting lack of height and he certainly didn’t find Hinata cute…or did he? He did have to admit, the boy was pretty close to his preferences. He had little puffy cheeks, not chubby just puffy, that had very light freckles scattered across them. They weren’t noticeable freckles, like Yamaguchi’s, and to be honest he’d never noticed them until right now, while he was looking in the mirror directly and the boy’s face. He was also absolutely tiny. Not just tiny in the sense of his height, his entire stature was adorably small. He’d be so easy to pin down and- he wasn’t even going to finish that thought. Surely he wasn’t thinking that way about Hinata of all people, right? Well, now the thought that was in his head he couldn’t get it out. He sighed and flopped back down on the bed. “This is going to be a long day…” It was going to be a good day though, hopefully. After all, there was no limit to how far into Hinata’s private life he could get. If nothing else, at least he could get some good blackmail.


End file.
